Perfection
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Damon makes Elena confront the feelings for him that she as kept inside for too long. Now, for one night, they express their love to one another in a night of unrestrained passion and love. Songfic to 'The Point of No Return' from Phantom of the Opera.


**I was listening to the song **_**The Point of No Return **_**from Phantom of the Opera and the song made me think of Elena and Damon's relationship, thus this fanfic was written. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or the song **_**The Point of No Return.**_

Elena stood in her bathroom, washing her face before getting ready for bed. Only a day had passed since Katherine's return and Elena couldn't help but worry. Katherine had already been invited in the house, she could stroll in at any time with no problem.

It was even more worrying that Jenna and Jeremy weren't home. Jenna had a date with Alaric and Jeremy had gone to the library to do some research for homework. At least they were both in a crowded place. Elena doubted Katherine would dare do anything in a crowded room.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Elena dried her face and went into her room. She opened the bathroom door and walked into her room, the towel still over her face.

"Hello," said a male voice. Elena jumped, dropping the towel. Damon was lounging on her bed, hands resting behind his head.

"You scared me," Elena said, picking up her towel and placing it over a chair.

"Nice PJs," Damon commented with his usual smirk. Elena blushed. She was just wearing a purple camisole with black short shorts. She wasn't expecting company tonight.

"Why are you here anyway?" Elena asked, picking up a brush to run through her hair.

"Stefan asked," Damon said, picking up Elena's teddy bear and toying with it, "He's out hunting and with crazy Katherine on the loose, he wanted me to make sure you were safe."

"And you actually did what he said?" Elena asked in surprise, putting down her brush. Damon put down the teddy bear and held out his hands, palms up.

"Spend the night alone in a dark house," he contemplated sarcastically, "Or with a hot girl?" He lifted his hands up and down, pretending to weigh the options on them. Elena rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop that?" she snapped. Damon put down his hands and looked at her.

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Flirting with me," she said, "You know I'm with Stefan." Suddenly, a serious look crossed Damon's handsome features.

"Keep telling yourself that," he said, and to Elena's surprise, not a hint of teasing or joking was in his voice. Elena raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked. At vampire speed, Damon was suddenly off the bed and kneeling in front of her.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Elena was taken aback by two things. One, how close he suddenly was to her, his face right in front of her own. And two, how serious he had suddenly got.

Damon's crystal blue eyes searched Elena's face as if looking for something.

"Damon, what are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"You really don't notice that there is something between us?" he asked, "You can't deny it Elena. No matter how much you try." Elena suddenly couldn't look Damon in the eye and stared at a spot on the floor.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered. But she knew perfectly well what Damon meant. Ever since she first met him – back when only thought of him as the attractive, charming older brother of Stefan – Elena felt an undeniable connection to Damon. But her love for Stefan encouraged her to ignore that feeling. She loved Stefan, there was no denying it.

"You're lying," Damon said, "So _this _is nothing?" Before Elena could respond, Damon's lips were suddenly on hers.

_Past the point of no return_

Damon's kiss was different from Stefan's kisses were always gentle, as she could break. Stefan always seemed to be holding back with her. But with Damon, it was an entirely different story. Damon's kiss was hard and passionate and heated. He wasn't holding back a single thing he was feeling.

_No backward glances_

_The games we've played 'till now are at an end_

Damon pulled back slightly, looking into Elena's eyes.

"Damon," she breathed. She wasn't sure what to say. So she showed him what she couldn't say and kissed him back.

_Past the point of "if" or "when"_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

Damon lifted Elena out of the chair and gently placed her on the bed, crawling on top of her. Their lips never separated.

Eventually, the need for air made them break apart, but Damon refused to let his lips not touch Elena. He placed soft kisses along her jaw, down her neck, over her pulse where her sweet blood pulsed through her veins.

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

"Damon," Elena gasped, "We – we shouldn't be doing this…" Elena's sentence trailed off into a moan as Damon licked her collarbone.

"Do you want this?" he asked, backing away just enough to look her in the eye. Elena stared into Damon's eyes, so blue even in the darkness in the room, and saw something in them that she had never seen before. Love. Love for her.

"Yes," she said before she could stop herself. Damon reached out a hand to brush a strand of hair away from her face.

"Do you want me?" Damon asked. Elena bit her bottom lip nervously, fearing her own answer.

"Yes," she finally said.

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

Damon's lips captured Elena's, their tongues doing a dance as forbidden as what they knew was about to happen between them. His hand trailed along her shoulder, slipping the strap of her camisole down her shoulder. His lips left hers only to connect to the sweet skin there.

_Past the point of now return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn_

_Beyond the point of no return?_

Elena gasped as Damon's lips touched her skin. He nipped lightly on her shoulder, his love bites trailing up her neck. His hands hand wandered down to the hem of her camisole. He glanced at her, as if asking permission. Elena nodded and Damon slipped the flimsy purple camisole off of her body. She wore no bra underneath.

Damon trailed a hand over her breast, the nipple hardening at his touch. Elena moaned, her back arching into his touch.

"Do you like that Elena?" Damon whispered, his voice low and husky. Words failed her and all Elena could do was nod.

_You have bought me_

_To that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence_

_Silence_

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

His mouth soon replaced his hand and Elena let out a loud moan. She was glad neither Jeremy nor Jenna were home to hear her.

A fantasy such as this had ran through her mind every now and again, her thoughts betraying her. But never had she thought it would actually happen.

_In my mind I've already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent_

_And now I am here with you_

_No second thoughts_

_I've decided_

_Decided_

Damon's mouth moved to her other breast and Elena thrashed under him, the heat between her legs building. She tried to rub her legs together to relieve the ache there, but Damon held her leg still.

"Not yet Elena," he said, a smirk gracing his face, "That's my job." Damon pulled his shirt off over his head, letting it join Elena' on the floor.

She stared at Damon, his pale, soft skin, begging to be touched. Where Stefan was buff and muscled, Damon was slightly more slim and lean, like a sword.

Stefan. This was so wrong. She was with Stefan. But right now, the morals of right and wrong did not matter to Elena. All she knew was that she wanted Damon. _Now_.

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion play has now at last begun_

_Past the point of "right" or "wrong"_

_One final question_

_How long should we to wait before we're one?_

Damon slipped off her shorts and underwear, his fingers quickly finding the small bundle of nerves above her already glistening core.

Elena screamed out in pleasure as Damon's tongue quickly lapped over her core. Her whole body seemed to be on fire. From his lips, his kisses, the pleasure he was giving her that caused her blood to race through her veins.

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames of lust consume us?_

Damon slipped out of his pants and underwear and positioned himself in front of Elena. He looked down at her, his face holding a tenderness she had never seen before.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Elena said. With one quick thrust, Damon buried himself deep inside of her.

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

Elena let out a long moan as she felt Damon fill her. She moved her hips to meet his long, hard thrusts. God, even sex with him was different than with Stefan. Stefan was always so gentle with her. But with Damon…with Damon this was pure, unbridled passion that filled every fiber of her being.

_A bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return_

"Damon," Elena moaned. Damon groaned, kissing her neck as he continued to thrust into her.

"I love when you moan my name like that," he murmured, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say my name like that. Say it again." Damon bought his hand down between them to toy with clit.

"Damon!" Elena screamed, throwing her head back. This was entirely different than what he experienced with Katherine. Katherine had always been dominant and aggressive. But Elena…the way her body thrashed and arched and moved with his, the sounds that escaped her mouth, the way she said his name. It was all in a way uniquely Elena.

"I love you," Damon whispered in her ear, thrusting into her quicker as he felt his release coming.

"I love you too," Elena said, her eyes shining with love for him.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude_

_Say you'll want me with you, here beside you_

"Damon," she panted, closing her eyes and throwing her head black as his thrusts became quicker and harder, "God, Damon, I'm so close."

"Look at me Elena," Damon ordered, "I want to look into your eyes when you come." Elena opened her eyes, meeting Damon's. With one final thrust, they both went over the edge. Elena's nails dug into Damon's back as her body arched into his, her orgasm rocking her.

"Bite me," she murmured into Damon's neck. He didn't need telling twice. His fangs protruded, the veins around his eyes rising up. Damon ran his lips softly over Elena's neck before letting his fangs pierce the soft flesh there, drinking her sweet blood.

_Anywhere you go let me go to_

_Christine, that's all I ask of-_

The pain and pleasure of him biting her, combined with her shaking orgasm almost had Elena seeing stars.

As they came down from their highs, Damon laid next to Elena, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against his chest. Elena closed her eyes in content.

"I love you Damon," she muttered into his chest, feeling suddenly tired. Damon ran a hand through her hair, smiling down at her.

"I love you too Elena," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. They lay there in each other's arms, wanting nothing more than the moment to last forever. But tomorrow would come and they would have to deal with telling Stefan and the still looking threat of Katherine. But for now, for the first time in a long time, life seemed perfect.

**So there's **_**Perfection**_**. This actually came out better than I thought it would :) I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
